


In Which Preparation Pays Off

by Dragonsteamfan



Series: Doing the Green Lady's Will (as well as that of her Lord's) [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dori is a Dwarrowdam, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Rebuilding Erebor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsteamfan/pseuds/Dragonsteamfan
Summary: It will be 80 years before Sauron makes his move.  Erebor and the rest of Middle Earth need to be ready.  In order for that to happen, Erebor must be rebuilt better than ever.  Thorin, Bilbo and the rest are determined that Erebor and the Northlands will be more than ready to stand as Guardians of the North once more.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), OFC/OMC
Series: Doing the Green Lady's Will (as well as that of her Lord's) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180244
Comments: 60
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Sigrid was dead tired. She was also filthy and sore with a gash on her cheek that needed stitches. She'd been injured before her death, and some had been quite serious, so this cut didn't bother her. She went back to where she and Fili had been staying after tending to her horse, (she'd let her father ride her into battle as it would have ridiculous for her to try and ride her at Fili's side when he was standing on the ground), and carefully washed her face after stripping out of her armor. After a quick wash of other areas that had gotten covered in Orc blood she headed down to the healer's halls. 

"Princess, you're hurt!" called a Dwarf that she didn't know.

"I just need a few stitches," Sigrid said simply. "I have duties to take care of so it needs to be quick. Are there any apprentices available to put them in as I don't have a mirror?"

The Dwarf seemed a bit taken a back, but brought over a needle and thread and a small pot. "Are you a healer, my lady?" he asked.

"No, my Craft is sewing, so stitches are something I'm used to doing myself or for my family," she explained, as he carefully stitched up the small gash. He then coated the stitches in a green paste from the pot. The Dwarf didn't need to know when she'd gained that knowledge or why she'd needed it.

"There, all stitched up, Princess Sigrid. Try not to get it dirty, but faces are a hard place to bandage. If you do get it dirty, come back and we'll get some clean kingsfoil paste on it. If you've done stitches before, you'll know when to come have them taken out," the Dwarf instructed.

"Thank you," Sigrid said, and took a careful glance over the infirmary. It wasn't a bad chaos, but it was still very busy. It looked like the healers had everything in hand. It even looked like many of the Elven warriors were lending a hand with minor injuries. "If any of the healers need anything, I'm in charge of the mountain at the moment as the princes and King Thorin are dealing with the battlefield. I'll start in the kitchens with Master Bombur. We should have a meal set up in the Hall of Kings shortly, if not sooner. Then I'm headed down to the great forges and from there back to the Hall of Kings. I'll stay there for the rest of the night."

"That'll be good," the Dwarf said. "I'll either send someone down or go myself when it's ready."

"I'll make certain that you have hands to carry food for the wounded and any healer who cannot come to the hall," Sigrid promised, before heading back to the kitchens.

'Food, shelter, and healing,' Sigrid thought as she entered the kitchens. There she found that Master Bombur was ahead of her. He had already cleaned up and was directing his troops of Hobbits and Dwarrow into making large cauldrons of soup and many loaves of hearty bread. "Master Bombur, I've informed the healer's hall that we'll have food for them soon. I see that you're already getting soup ready for the wounded. Do you have anything planned for the healers who cannot leave the hall and their patients?" she asked.

"Aye, I call it a sandwich," Bombur replied. He gestured with the hand that wasn't stirring a pot. "Take a slice of bread, pile meat and cheese on it, and put another slice on top. It can be eaten with a single hand. I'll get a meal started for the rest as soon as the bread is in the ovens."

"That's an excellent idea!" Sigrid proclaimed. She noticed that he had two entire pigs and two cattle roasting in two of the fireplaces. There would be enough meat for everyone to fill themselves on soup and sandwiches. "I will see to it that some of the young people from Lake Town come up and serve as runners, so you don't have to take your eyes off the kitchens. You've got things well in hand here, so I'll get out of your way. I'm going to go check on Lake Town's people and get your runners and then go down to the forges. After that, I'll be in the Hall of Kings if anyone needs me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bilbo sighed as snow began to fall upon the battlefield that stood between Dale and Erebor. This part was not fun, not that much of the battle had been, but gathering the dead and sending the wounded back to the mountain was simply horrible. If he hadn't been so exhausted, it would have been much harder. As it was, he and the Hobbit Bounders were out gathering up weapons and stripping armor off of the enemy bodies. The metal wouldn't burn - thankfully the bodies, and parts of bodies - would.

Bilbo had only taken a few moments to track down the Company to see that everyone still lived. There were more injuries, but no one was close to losing their lives for which he was extremely grateful. He still had nightmares of Thorin's death, and the funeral that followed. Bifur had lost the axe in his head at some point in the battle, and Arwen had taken over his care personally, for all that he was now able to speak Westron, the wound left behind was still a touch and go thing. It was the most serious injury in the Company. Bofur had broken the ankle that had been sprained before. Oin was not happy with him over that. Gloin had a broken arm. Many of the others had deep cuts and bruises. Dwalin had done more damage to his burned arm. Bilbo was simply grateful that they were all alive.

"Take the Dwarrow dead back to the mountain. The Elves and Men go to Dale! All wounded go to the mountain! Take the Orc metal and pile it up beside the gate to the mountain! The Dwarrow can melt it down and make something useful out of it! Take the Orcs to where we burned Smaug!" he called out to the Bounders. They had burned Smaug on bare rock, so that none of his poison would seep into the land. They would do the same for the Orcs. The Trolls, well when the sun finally came out the Trolls would be stone, and Dwarrow knew what to do with stone.

The Hobbits weren't the only ones sorting the dead from the living. Everyone else was taking a turn as well. Still, Bilbo couldn't help but compare today to his memories of the aftermath of the battle last time. Things were going so much better now. There were enough people to take the clean up of the battlefield in shifts, with everyone getting a chance to sit down and have a hot meal when they needed a break. The wounded were taken directly into the mountain, to the healer's halls. There, while everyone was still madly running around and trying to keep the wounded from dying, there were far more hands to do the job, and far more trained healers as well.

A Dwarrow reached over and helped Bilbo push a dead Orc off of an Elf. "Dori! Thank you!" Bilbo said, as the Orc finally rolled off. "It's good to see you well."

The Elf moaned and Dori picked him up. "And you as well, Master Baggins. Do be careful out here. There's enough sharp metal out here, ground into the mud that even your hard feet might find themselves getting sliced!" 

Bilbo smiled, knowing that Dori at least was well and as prim and proper as ever was lifting his spirits. "I will, Dori, thank you. Let the healers know how pinned down he was. It might make a difference."

"Will do, Master Baggins!" she called as she carried the Elf away.

Bilbo sighed once more, and began tugging the armor off of the Orc. He was leaving that in piles next to the Orc bodies, so that it could be brought back to the mountain easier. There was yet more parts of the battlefield to search. At least this time the battle had been confined to the area directly in front of Erebor. There would be no searching through Dale, or any of the surrounding areas. They would get through this far quicker than before. Which in turn meant that there would not be still living warriors trapped on the field of battle for days. A far cheerier thought than the knowledge that they would be burning corpses for longer than that.

"Master Baggins!" came a call, and Bilbo turned around to see Bard leading several Men in his direction.

"Bard! Glad to see you well," Bilbo said. He turned to the next pile of corpses and began tugging at it. 

"Glad to be well," Bard said, as he and the others began helping him. "I saw Sigrid help cut up that pale Orc, but have you seen her since?"

"Yes, she's fine. She has a bit of a cut on her cheek, but nothing more. She's gone back to the mountain to get things together there. Mostly she's there so that everyone has someone to report to because the rest of us are out here, dealing with this mess," Bilbo said tiredly. Honestly, he envied her. She could go and get cleaned up.

"Why are you stripping the corpses?" one of the Men asked, confused and a little disgusted.

"Because the fires won't be hot enough to melt the armor, that will take a forge," Bilbo said shortly. "Admittedly, there's not much armor on some of these, but every little bit makes it that much harder to burn the Orcs. The last thing we need is for these to still be here come Spring because they froze in the snow." He gestured towards the sky. "Best to get it done now."

"He's right, and this way we only have to do it once," Bard pointed out, stripping a gauntlet off of a severed arm. "Even if it's just making piles, the work will go quicker later, if we put in the work now." The Men groaned, and honestly Bilbo was very sympathetic, but everyone continued to work. "If it helps, with everyone who is still mobile working we should get done by dark."

"And thanks to Sigrid and the other ladies", (who by unanimous unspoken decision had been shooed away from this grisly work), "we'll have a hot meal and hot baths to round out the night when we finish!" Bilbo said. He was so very grateful for that simple luxury. The last time he'd been hard put to get even a bowl of thin gruel or stew, and hot water had been something that was impossible. They hadn't even been able to get out of the weather!

"Did we do it, Master Baggins?" Bard asked quietly. "I know most of my people lived, but other than that, did we do as the Valar wished?"

"It's Bilbo," Bilbo said sternly. "None of that Master Baggins business from you, Bard. We're family now. And as for what the Valar wanted, yes, we managed it. The line of Durin survived. At least for now," he said with a small grin. "There's more to it, of course, but now there's just the rebuilding to do for you and your Men. The next part of my task will not be ready to do for another 80 years."

"80 years! Do Hobbits live so long then?" Bard asked amazed, as they continued across the battlefield.

"Oh no," Bilbo assured him. "We Hobbits only live for about a century, although there are a few who live longer. My grandfather will be 130 when he finally goes to Yavanna's Gardens. You see, Mahal has promised that all who are Soul-Matches with a Dwarf will not be parted from them in this life because of the difference in life spans. They will have the full years of whoever lives longer. So Thorin and I will have about another 120 years together, as long as neither of us fall in battle or to illness."

"Sigrid," Bard whispered, rather horrified.

Bilbo nodded, understanding where Bard's thoughts had gone. "She and Fili are both young yet. Fili hasn't see the end of his first century, so they'll have about 220 years ahead of them. They'll see the end of the Age together, and the thrones of Dale and Erebor will be joined together as family for centuries to come."

"You truly think so?" Bard asked, casting his eyes up at Dale.

"Sigrid will not neglect her family simply because she's Queen under the Mountain," Bilbo said firmly. "As I understand it, she's already petitioned Balin for royalty lessons for everyone in your family. She says that the Dwarrow way of ruling is much better than the way Men do it. I have a feeling that the royal family of Dale will always have Dwarrow tutors if she has anything to say about it."

"Well, from what Fili said to me when he asked to court Sigrid, there are definitely a few things I like better," Bard admitted. "Do you think that Master Dwalin would be willing to teach Tilda? Her mother would have given her, her first sword lesson next Spring, and if we're to have Dwarrow tutors, I would like Tilda to have the chance to walk her mother's path as well." 

"Truly?" Bilbo asked.

Bard grimaced, but nodded. "How many of our women would have died if they hadn't been inside the mountain? Sigrid was out here, in the midst of the heaviest fighting, and she came out of it with only a single cut. If something should happen again, I want Tilda to be able to defend herself. It's not really seen as proper, but Fili seemed to take it as given that Sigrid could defend herself, and honestly, I'd love for Tilda to make a match with someone from Rohan. They'd treat her far better if she can fight."

"As long as you keep the Men of Gondor away from her," Bilbo's eyes rolled. "They seem to think that a Princess has to be a fragile flower or some such nonsense." Of course he wasn't about to tell Bard that before it was Tilda's daughter that found herself married to Rohan royalty, but it didn't matter all that much in the end. Eowyn and her brother would be born either way. As Eowyn was fated to kill the Witch King, there would be no stopping it.

"I wouldn't want her to go so far from home in any case," Bard chuckled.

"Dwalin would be honored to be asked. He and Balin have taken a liking to your children. Balin has already been asking Bain questions about his education so that he knows what your lad already knows. No point in trying to teach him something that he's already learned, after all," Bilbo paused as a horn called out from Erebor. "Well, it looks like we're done here for now. That was the signal that we've covered the entire battlefield. Balin and Ori's idea, of course. It means less useless wandering, for which I for one am grateful."

Bard laughed. "I agree! Back to the mountain, boys. As Master Baggins said, there's a hot meal and a bath waiting for us!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thorin, freshly scrubbed, stood at the center of the dais in the Hall of Kings and simply raised his mug of ale. "To those who gave their lives for us this day," he said. For no battle or war left either side fully untouched. They had all lost people today. "Honor to those lost, may the Valar hold them until the coming of the Second Music."

Each race gave their own words for the honored dead, and Thorin sat down so the meal could begin. He couldn't call it a feast, not yet. That would come later, after the funerals. Tonight was simply for resting and healing. There wasn't all that much room on the dais, and those who were there were only there because as the leaders of the various groups they had to be. Fili and Sigrid sat with Bard, Bain and Tilda at a table close by, leaning together as if they were too tired to sit up straight. Kili and Tauriel sat at another table, along with Legolas, two of his brothers, Gimli, Gloin and Sylvi. They all looked to be finding their way into a mutual friendship that should provide Kili and Gimli with the support that they would need in the centuries to come.

Elrond, Arwen and Rivilion were of course still with the healers, as was Oin. They would be busy for the foreseeable future. Thorin did not envy them their duties. He was merely glad that so few of his family needed their care. Only Bofur, Bifur, and Dwalin were required to still be in the healing halls. In spite of this, Bombur had created a wonderful, hot meal for so many - a balm to wounded souls. The Ri's were gathered with Balin, and Dori sported a very familiar ring on her hand. It looked like Balin had finally gotten somewhere with the stubborn 'Dam. Knowing her, it was probably because of Balin's close call with Smaug. At least one good thing had come out of that.

Galadriel, her lord, and Gandalf sat with Thorin at the high table. Calithildir probably should have been, but Thorin wouldn't put up a fuss. Honestly, he'd have rather been sitting with either of his sister-sons rather than make political small talk. As it was Thain Took sat on the other side of Bilbo and Dain sat next to him, with Master Broen on the end. All in all, they were as together as it was possible to be at the moment.

They had lived. Tomorrow and the political woes it would bring would have to take care of itself. Tonight was for family.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly was carrying a tray of scones behind two Dwarrow laden down by large pots of soup down to the healer's halls. Ivy was behind her with hot drinks to go with them. Hobbits were the lucky ones, she knew all too well. Of everyone in Erebor, they had lost the least, as only a handful of Bounders had died, almost all of them from broken necks from falling from the ruins. The hiding skills of the Bounders had paid off, and not one had been seen by the Orcs. Those who had suffered injuries had all gotten them from the ruins falling apart around them.

The Dwarrow, Elves and Men could not say the same. Hundreds had been lost, but from what she had heard, those numbers were far less than anyone had dared to dream. The injured, well. Most had been injured. The good news was that most of those injuries had been less than lethal. There were those who would take months to heal - and those who would have to adjust to severe injuries, such as a missing limb - but for the most part it would only take a month or so before most of the injured were back on their feet.

In the meantime, Holly and Ivy were helping by helping in the kitchens, preparing easy to eat meals for the injured. When Holly wasn't cooking, she was preparing medicines with the herbs and such that the Elves and the caravans had brought. She was getting quite good at that, if she did say so herself. Rukuc certainly had no complaints.

Today however, was special. Tonight was the victory feast, after which the Elves would leave for the Woodland Realm. Those who would not heal from their injuries had died, and those who would heal were well on their way to recovery. The mountain was not yet snowed in, (something that she was personally very curious about, as the Shire had only been snowed in once in her lifetime but she was told it was a regular happenstance here), and so the Elves would be able to make their way without too much trouble. If they waited any longer however, well they'd probably be trapped and no one wanted that.

Having several thousand Elves, (Holly wasn't sure about the exact count, not knowing how many Elves there had been in the first place, although she was very aware of how many had died.), leave for the Woodland Realm would help get them through this Winter and everyone knew it. That did not mean that they would be bad hosts though! A grand feast, food to get the Elves home, and it was rumored that King Thorin was going to give out deed names, something that Rukuc said was very important among Dwarrow.

Holly put her tray onto one of the long tables, where a space had been cleared. "Here we are, Master Healers!" she said cheerfully. "Nice hot scones with butter and jam, and Ivy is coming with hot tea and cider. There's two pots of soup, one that's for the injured and one for those who can take a heartier meal."

Arwen chuckled. "Thank you, Holly. You and the others have been so helpful in keeping us all fed. I never dreamed that such good food could be made from Winter stores."

Holly winked. "That's a Hobbit secret," she stage-whispered. "We pride ourselves on our recipes. If you ever tell a Hobbit that the meal they've just served is bland, it's almost as bad as if you called them soft footed!"

"Oh, I'd never call a Hobbit soft footed," Arwen protested with a grin. "I've seen Hobbits dance over terrain that I wouldn't want to try without thick boots!" 

"Oh I will miss you, Arwen! You've been a good friend and teacher," Holly said with a sigh as Arwen picked up a scone and got a cup of tea from Ivy.

"Well, then you will be glad to hear that I am not going to go far. Grandmother is insisting that I spend this Winter in the Woodland Realm, but after that she has agreed that I may come back in the Spring. I intend to write out as many medicinal recipes as I can remember for you and the rest of your apothecaries, and I intend to teach you more techniques as well. It has been so good to be able to share my knowledge with you!" Arwen declared. "And I'm looking forward to learning from the Dwarrow and Hobbit healers their techniques. What little I've seen is fascinating!"

Holly nodded. "I think that Master Baggins has something up his sleeve about that. Mum's been cleaning out the royal chambers in the palace so that King Thorin and Master Baggins will have a home rather than a place on the Company Hall floor to sleep. She's heard him muttering about making certain that there are enough teachers for students and how there needs to be teachers willing to teach every student rather than just teach their own race."

Arwen perked up even more. "Master Baggins is planning on making Erebor a center of learning? That would be wonderful! Master Ori has found the library and brought a few of the older scrolls to show us. There was one on how to make replacement limbs and another on common remedies in the Second Age." 

"OH!" Holly breathed. "I can't wait to read it! I hope someone translates it to Westron soon!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dori was in her element. She had taken charge of the Dwarrowdams in the mountain as the fact that she was the only 'dam who had gone on the quest bumped her up in ranking just above Sylvi - that and Sylvi would have run screaming if anyone had put her in charge of the lot. A caravan Sylvi had no problems with. Problems between females obsessed with fashion and life at court? She'd rather march on Mordor. Everyone knew this and quietly did not object when Dori put herself forward. After all, Dori was courting Balin, son of Fundin, King Thorin's first advisor and Steward - and she was a Master seamstress, perfect for setting up the new Court for the Lady Dis and the two new princesses.

It would be several years before Dis finally arrived at the Lonely Mountain to take her place as Dowager Princess of Durin's Folk. That mean that the only princesses in residence were Sigrid and Tauriel - and neither of them were born 'dams. They both needed coaching in respect to customs and rituals, and many other sorts of things now that they were married into Durin's line. Dori was a natural fusspot and delighted in giving the new princesses lessons on how to be Dwarrow Princesses - which was, while not that different from being a princess of their own people, was also in many ways very different indeed.

For one thing, every part of the mountain had a group of chambers that were for 'dams and dwarflings only. There was one on every residential level, and one on every public level. It was here that dwarflings spent their earliest days. Any 'dam could drop off her offspring in order to work or spend some time for herself or any reason at all really. Any 'dam could also come and look after the young children if they felt like it. As many 'dams found it difficult to conceive, there were always 'dams who felt the longing for a child without being blessed with one, so they often spent time watching the children of their friends.

Every 'dam spent her pregnancy inside these chambers. There they were carefully monitored and spoiled by specially trained midwives. That was the reason that Dori had brought Hilda to the chambers nearest to the outer walls. "This is where our 'dams spend their pregnancies," Dori explained, as she gestured to around the chambers. A small group of rooms surrounded a large entry chamber, with large relieving rooms and bathing chambers off to one side. The room had been swept clean, the lamps had been refilled with oil and the light stones had been recharged. New cushions had been made to cover the stone furniture.

"We're offering this chamber to the women of Dale who might need it. All of our midwives are still in Thorin's Halls in the Blue Mountains, but Princess Sigrid told me that you've seen many of your women through their time, and with a healthy baby as the result! We also bring our small children here to be watched over until they are old enough to learn their lessons," Dori told Hilda with no small amount of pride. "In fact, if things ever go wrong in Dale again, I'm certain that the Princess will assign this chamber exclusively to the women of Dale."

"And your king won't mind?" Hilda asked skeptically.

Dori snorted. "These are female's matters, and King Thorin knows all too well to stay out of them. This isn't the only chamber to serve our 'dams and dwarflings. We have one on every level, but this one we can offer to our friends and allies. I just hope that you don't mind our 'dams coming in and trying to help. There won't be any of our children here until next Autumn at the earliest as I'm the only 'dam currently with child, so there's some child longing we'll be dealing with as well."

"YOU'RE WITH CHILD?!" Hilda gasped, as she looked over Dori's worn travel clothes.

Dori sighed. "Yes, and what a shock that was to discover. I've only just accepted Balin's first Courting Gift. It usually takes at least ten years before a 'dam will get with child, even with as much enthusiastic attempts as a new couple will get up to. I never expected to take quite so soon. I thought Ori would have his Master's braid before I had to worry about dwarflings again. It seems that Mahal is pleased to have his children back under the mountain."

"How long do Dwarrow women carry? And you spend the entire time here?" Hilda asked, as she pulled her bag of supplies in front of her.

"Dwarrowdams carry for a year, and we know instantly when we've conceived. That allows us to take as many precautions as possible. No one wants a child to be in any sort of danger, so the mother will move into one of the chambers like this one until the child is born, and sometimes they'll both stay for a while after, depending upon the circumstances. It is a 'dam's greatest, and most perilous work, you see, so we don't ask that a 'dam do anything other than concentrate on birthing a living child," Dori explained.

"As it is, well, I'll be sending one of Dain's 'dams back to the Iron Hills for a midwife. It's not that I don't think you're a good midwife, it's simply that I wish to marry Balin before I take to confinement. He has just enough time to finish his last two courting gifts before a midwife gets here. Plus, if I'm to help the princesses to establish a 'dam's Court here, well, it's better that she learn about this sort of thing soon. If Mahal has blessed me so quickly, I'm certain that he won't stop there. I need to get all of that done before I move in here," Dori explained. "It's not exactly proper, but a 'dam never is blessed so soon, so I think I can blame putting off moving in until our midwife gets here," Dori fretted. 

Hilda nodded. She didn't understand a lot of what Master - er- Mistress Dori was saying, but wanting to get married before getting shut into a room like this, that she can understand. And if this was what Sigrid was likely to go through when it came time for her to produce an heir for Fili, well, Dori's right and it's better that she, (and Hilda herself because there was no way she was letting Bard's little girl make due with a Dwarrowdam midwife!), learn about how the Dwarves went about such things now. "We don't keep our women separated. Most of us actually work right up until the day we give birth," Hilda said.

"Abominable practice," Dori shook her head. "Males shouldn't be involved once their part is done. Daft buggers usually upset a mother to be with their hovering, and then she goes for her axe, and then we've either got a dead dwarf on our hands or a dead babe because the 'dam shouldn't get up and do that much effort. It takes her focus off the babe, and that's never a good thing," Dori tutted. 

"AH," Hilda nodded. "So most of your females, your 'dams that is, need to be on bedrest?"

Dori nodded. "It's not so bad the first month or so, but it does get dangerous after that. And we tend to get cranky if we have nothing to do, so..." she waved her hands, but Hilda got the point.

"Well, I've got four women who could use the rest and I'll definitely get Sigrid involved. Chances are that she'll take sooner rather than later. You said the smallest babes stay here as well?" Hilda asked, thinking over her patients.

Dori sighed happily. "Oh yes. The last time these rooms were used, there would be at least four or five dwarflings in here during the day while their mothers were out working, and perhaps two or even three 'dams expecting as well. Any 'dam who wanted to help out with a child and had the time would pop in and these were where the midwives did their work, of course. It was a happy time for us. I remember being so proud when my mother did her confinement for Nori. I was old enough to look after our home when I was not with my master, but I still spent a great deal of time in the chamber where Nori was born when I wasn't at lessons."

Hilda nodded. "Well, forget about leaving this room. You get yourself over to one of those couches and lay down. I'll be back with the rest of my patients and the women with real little ones once I've explained what's happening. I'll also talk to Sigrid. You can do your work on the princess' court here and there's nothing that says a Dwarrow can't stand at the door to give courting gifts and braid your hair, so you'll be married to Balin before you leave here with your babe." She shooed Dori over to the nearest couch, and made certain that the 'dam was comfortable. "I'll not risk the first dwarfling in the mountain for any reason. So stay put. I'll be back soon."

Hilda was good on her promise and soon the chamber was filled with Daughters of Men, four of them roundly pregnant, several with babes in arms, and what looked to be every Dwarrowdam in the mountain - including Sigrid and Tauriel. "This is so exciting! Congratulations, Dori!" Sigrid exclaimed as she hugged the 'dam.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you mean that Dori won't be here? It's the victory feast?" Thorin asked, confused at Balin's beaming. The Company was just sitting down at the dais in the Hall of Kings.

"She's taken to the Zeibdekh Amadel," Balin confessed. He looked delighted and terrified.

"But you've just started courting!" Thorin protested in shock.

"It's not improper to start trying for a child once the first gift is given," Balin pointed out stuffily. "It's just never so soon," he said, his face paling once more. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

A grin broke out over Thorin's face. "I hope that you don't mind my announcing that. Will she be alone though?" Concern washed over his face. He didn't want any of his company to be alone tonight. This was supposed to be a celebration.

Balin shook his head. "No, the midwife, Hilda, she's brought in several of her patients and other Daughters of Men with small babes. She's also ordered Bombur to make special meals just for the mothers to be. They're higher in greens than we normally like, but even Lord Elrond has said that vegetables will help in the working."

"Peace, Balin. Lord Elrond fostered with the Petty Dwarves before they fell to Sauron's lies. If any healer in Middle Earth has the knowledge of a Dwarrowdam's Midwife, it's he. Besides, with Mahal blessing the two of you so quickly, I think that we can safely say that the work should go well," Thorin said, and gave the elder dwarf a resounding headbutt.

Once everyone was settled, Thorin stood and waited for the noise in the hall to quiet. "Friends, tonight we celebrate our victory over the forces of Sauron! Before the feast begins, I have several deed names to give, and an announcement to make. First - Dori, daughter of Ravi, and betrothed of Balin, son of Fundin, has taken with child! The first dwarfling to be conceived within Erebor since Smaug's attack!"

Thorin paused and waited out the roar of approval, many Dwarrow actually weeping with joy at the news. To have been blessed with the promise of a dwarfling so soon after Smaug's defeat, and for the mother to be the only 'dam of Thorin's Company - well, there could not be any doubt that Mahal was blessing them indeed. Dwalin and most of the other Company were pounding on Balin in congratulations. "Three of my Company have earned deed names in these last days. I know that all of you are expecting that I will bestow one on my sister-son, Prince Kili. Killing Smaug was the work of all of my Company, but his was the shot that brought the beast to his end. A toast to Kili Dragonsbane!"

The hall roared once more in approval, as every mug of ale was raise high. Thorin began again. "A lone dwarf cannot hope to take down a Troll. Even our finest swords can barely cut through a Troll's hide. Arrows do not deter them, and they think nothing of simply picking us up and eating us." That brought shudders from everyone who had ever faced a Troll. 

"Balin, son of Fundin, is a wise dwarf. He knew this, and yet he went out to face Trolls in the battle. Rather than being brave, but futile, he took possession of a chariot. These chariots are the finest that the Iron Hills can produce, and the blades attached to them are stronger than even our finest sword metal, for a sword must be able to flex lest they shatter. Balin took his chariot and drove it up and over a hill, under which six Trolls were smashing their way through our warriors. In one pass, he decapitated all six of them. A toast, to Balin Trollslayer, Steward and First Advisor of Erebor!" Thorin didn't look at Balin. He hadn't talked to his advisor over this deed name, even though they'd discussed the others. Still, there was no way the older dwarf wouldn't have earned a deed name for that stunt! Six Trolls all at once! And although he didn't know it, Balin had done the deed twice, according to Bilbo. 

Bofur, well that dwarf had done his deed the same last time as well. "There is one more deed name I have to give. Trolls are our most feared foe when they fight for the enemy. Not every dwarf on the battlefield was a warrior, one dedicated to the art of weaponry. It was their unfailing loyalty and courage that led them to defend our home from the forces of Sauron. One such was a miner by trade, and toymaker by Craft. Bofur, son of Bomfur, saw that his fellow Dwarrow were being overwhelmed by a single Troll, and went to face it. This Troll was even more a weapon of the enemy than the rest, for it was blinded and was ridden by an Orc. Bofur jumped up onto the Troll, threw the Orc off to it's death, and used that Troll to bash through the enemy lines, turning it back on it's masters. I give you, Bofur Trollrider!"

Thorin continued his speech, noting that Bofur was blushing almost as red as the tomatoes that Bilbo liked. He thanked their allies, wished the Elves luck in returning home and opened the feast. There that would do. Now Bilbo wouldn't have anything to complain to him about in the matters of diplomacy. After all, he'd even given Gloin and his family permission to go with the Elves so that Legolas would have his One as they sent his father off to the West. Yes, everything was going well.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were going well. Almost too well, as far as Fili was concerned. The Elves, save for Tauriel and a few elleth friends of hers who had permission to stay from Calithildir, had gone, along with Gimli and his family which Fili considered a blessing in and of itself. Gimli was in that pain in the hind end stage of believing himself to be an adult, even though he wasn't quite yet. Fili considered inflicting him on the Elves to be a most suitable revenge for them taking off with his partners in pranking. The twins had the best ideas.

Most of Dain's people had gone as well, although he had promised that he would be sending more Dwarrow in the Spring, (and a midwife immediately!). Those who had stayed were from Erebor originally and Ori and Balin, (during what little free time they had), were tracking down their families in the old census records. Thank Mahal Dwarrow kept good records. It would take a while, but any holdings the families had originally had would be found.

Unfortunately Uncle Thorin had put him in charge of any property disputes. Now, Fili knew his property laws. Balin had made certain of that, but Fili had already realized that the sort of property disputes that would come out of everyone moving back to Erebor would be the worst sort of pain. It was bad enough when there were wills in place. When the Dwarrow in question were decades dead and there could be up to as many as five different claimants to the property....well to say the least it was a headache and a half. 

Such was the case on his desk at the moment. A single apartment, a large family one, had once belonged to a married couple. That couple had both died in Smaug's attack. The eldest child had escaped, along with a single sibling. Both of them had married and had children. They were both now dead. However, all five of the grandchildren had lived as they had been living in the Iron Hills. Normally, the eldest child of the eldest child would be the one to inherit the apartment. However, that child did not want it. He was happy living in the Iron Hills and had no wish to move. That left the other four, who under Dwarrow law, all had equal rights to the place. The only thing worse was if it had been one of the private mines.

Fili groaned and tugged at his braids. "The apartment dispute?" Sigrid asked, gently pulling his hands out of his hair.

Fili nodded. "I wish it was as easy as it was for our family. We knew exactly where the palace was, and it was just a matter of each of us picking out where we wanted to live. No dispute there, and there's plenty of room for all of us. The worst part is that they all have equal claim and that this is likely to be the easiest dispute."

"Well, let's look at their needs then," Sigrid said, as she pulled up her chair. 

Fili's desk was in his office - the office that had once belonged to his grandfather, Thrain, which felt kind of strange as he had never met the dwarf, although that was changing as he made changes to the room. Sigrid had her own desk and chair in there now, custom made by Bifur from some of the wood brought to Dale. In all honesty, they had to be custom made as there was no furniture made for Men this deep in the mountain. Sigrid could, possibly, have used a desk made for a dwarf as she was rather short for a Daughter of Men, but it would have been a cramped fit - not something that Fili was willing to accept. Daughter of Men or not, Sigrid was HIS wife, and he would see that she was treated appropriately, including having furniture made to fit for her. 

"It's a family apartment, so are any of them married?" Sigrid asked first, looking over the scroll with the apartment's details.

"Three, and the forth has found his One in a Hobbit," Fili despaired.

"Well, that eliminates one of them at least," Sigrid said with a smile. "No Hobbit is going to want to live without sunlight. I'd advise him to learn about smial building, and see if Bilbo can find him a good spot to build one. Perhaps hint that his family should be helping him to build it as well."

Fili looked up in surprise, but Sigrid was right. No Hobbit wanted to live that far inside the mountain if they could help it. All of the Hobbits spent as much time as they could out of doors, mostly in the palace kitchen gardens. Of course, that's where they were getting those dwobbit gardens ready, but still. They needed sunlight to thrive. Thorin had gone so far as to draw up plans for making a terrace garden for Bilbo right outside their apartment, asking Bifur and Bofur about putting an exit through to the side of the mountain there! 

"Good idea!" he set one sheet of parchment aside. "One of the other three is married to another male. They won't have children, so I think I can ask them to surrender their claim based on that. I'll put them on the list for one of the free apartments on that level so that they can be close to their family though," Fili said, writing out notes to himself. 

The list of free apartments was a list of the apartments that no longer had anyone to claim them. Fili had easily come to the conclusion that they were best given to those who were of Ereborian descent but no longer had a claim to an actual home first. Those were far easier to figure out as Fris, Crown Princess under the Mountain, (Thrain's wife and Fili's grandmother), had kept a personal record book of everyone who had survived Smaug's attack. The royal family had also kept track of who had died and who had been born on the road during that time as well. 

Once they'd settled in Thorin's Halls the scribe's guild had taken over that chore, but it was all based on Fris' work. Fili had carried that book with them back to the mountain, at his mother Dis' insistence that they would need the information. As usual she'd been right. Those who had lived in that area, and who had died there with no surviving relatives, were far easier to figure out with Fris' Book of Survivors.

Sigrid nodded. "Alright, now about the last two. Are there any children?"

Fili shook his head. "None, but there's hope for both." Both the Crown Prince and the Crown Princess frowned at the sheets of parchment in front of them. "Why couldn't one of them been a granddaughter? There's precedence for favoring a Dwarrowdam over a Dwarrow in the matter of family homes," Fili complained.

"Both soldiers by trade, and one is a stonemason by craft. The other is a blacksmith," Sigrid murmured. 

"A stonemason can get work anywhere in the mountain. A blacksmith needs to have access to one of the forges," Fili sighed. "It's not far from there to the great forges. Either one would have easy access to work."

"Are they feuding?" Sigrid asked, as the possibility occurred to her.

"Not yet, but if we don't get this sorted they might," Fili sighed again. That was why he was working on this instead of calling it a night and heading back to their own apartment.

Sigrid smirked as an idea occurred to her. "Well, they're both soldiers and dwarrow. How about we have them duel for it? To first blood rather than the death. That way whoever really wants it more can get it and we'll put the other on the list as well."

Fili started and then laughed with delight. Oh Mahal had blessed him with his One! "That's perfect! And Dain is sending us a list of those who are moving back to Erebor with the midwife as well as a list of those who have claim to property here but are willing to give it up. I'm certain by the time Spring arrives we'll have everyone on that list sorted. Uncle Thorin told me that the Iron Hills could only take 500 of our people when Smaug attacked."

Sigrid nodded. "We'll have to seriously work at it, but it should be doable, at least for those of the Iron Hills. No granting property for those of not of Erebor until our people are settled, but that should only take a few years."

Fili frowned. "That leaves Bombur, Bifur and Bofur out," he pointed out. "They're Broadbeams, not Longbeards. They come from the Blue Mountains rather than Erebor."

Sigrid shook her head. "They're living in the palace with us. I know Bombur has a family, but he's the Master Chef of the palace kitchens and his wife is also a cook. They need a place near the kitchens, or perhaps a couple if what I hear about how many children he has is true and Bofur and Bifur can easily wait a few years to find a new home if they wish one. I certainly don't mind them continuing to live here in the palace."

Fili shook his head. "That would still give the impression that we aren't willing to welcome new Dwarrow. Uncle Bilbo won't like that."

"True," Sigrid admitted. Then she sighed. "Let's leave that until morning. We've got the first dispute taken care of and we can make a bit of a show about it so people know where we're coming from when we make these sorts of decisions. It's always best to let people know what to expect before hand if we can."

Fili agreed and the two of them walked back to their apartment, Fili with his arm around Sigrid's waist, and hers around his shoulders. As headache inducing as the property disputes are going to be, and he knows very well that they'll take years to settle, he cannot help but be happy that they are there to be disputed. The Dwarrow of Erebor are coming home and already there is new life in the mountain. Yes, that life is a child of Man, (the first of Hilda's patients had given birth just yesterday!), but new life nonetheless with the promise of more to come. 

Fili still cannot believe that Dori took with child so soon. Honestly he would have thought that Balin was too old to father a child, but Mahal had obviously had other ideas. He looked up at Sigrid, wondering what a child of theirs would be like. They are both young enough to have more than a single child, and Daughters of Men are far more likely to get with child than a Dwarrowdam, but still he cannot help but wonder if it would even be possible, or if one day his cousin Stonehelm's child would sit on Erebor's throne. 

At the moment Fili's heir is Kili, and Kili's heir is Dain and through him Stonehelm. Of course, Dori's child would come after Stonehelm if that one did not have a child and Gimli would come after them. Fili pondered the line of succession for a moment before mentally shrugging. That was in Mahal's hands, and there was plenty of evidence that the Lord of the Forge was very, very pleased with them. Right now he would let the future take care of itself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fili was not comfortable sitting on the Raven Throne. Not that it showed, or that he had any plans on showing just how uncomfortable he was, even as he glimpsed the water that covered the treasury below him. It would not be long before the gold began to emerge from the salt water and the very idea made him uneasy. Sigrid was standing next to him, dressed in a stunning dress that Dori had made for her, and wearing the hair sticks that Fili had given her as a courting gift, as well as her sword at her side. Dwalin stood at his other side as guard and herald. Balin was standing just before the throne, slightly to the left, and acting as the King's Steward for this first session of the property disputes court. Before him, standing in a row, were all five of the Dwarrow that had some claim to the family apartment that was the point of the dispute for the day. 

As this was the first such dispute, and honestly Fili knew that it was the first of many as Ori had complained about just this morning about needing more scribes to simply look through the records to just document the disputes so that they could get to Fili's desk, they had quite the crowd of observers, and not all of them were dwarrow. Fili was actually glad of that. More observers meant that there would be less Dwarrow surprised by how he ruled in disputes. He wanted people to know that his rulings would be based on practicalities, as well as what compassion he could give for those involved.

"We are here today to settle the ownership dispute of the third apartment, of the first level of Quartz Row, in the Ruby Section of the Hall of Kings level. His royal Highness, Crown Prince Fili and her royal Highness Crown Princess Sigrid are presiding over this court. If you don't like it, go back to the Iron Hills!" Dwalin called out.

That brought a quiet ghost of surprise from those watching who weren't Dwarrow. Fili could easily see why of course. Dwarrow court proceedings were not something that outsiders ever really saw, so they wouldn't understand how both formal and informal they were. "I have reviewed the case," Fili called out, after a small pause to let anyone walk away from the dispute and his ruling. "Frabam, son of Frilbam, it is my understanding that you wish to give up your claim to this apartment for you are satisfied with your home in the Iron Hills and have no wish to leave Lord Dain's holdings. Is this correct? You who are the eldest child of the eldest child would stand aside in favor of your brothers or cousins?"

"Yes, your Highness. I will come whenever my king calls, but my heart lies in the Iron Hills," the first dwarf confirmed. "I am here so that one of my brothers or cousins may lay claim to our grandparent's home and I will abide by your decision," the dwarf said simply. 

Fili nodded and turned to the other four. "Kurbam, son of Thrumbam, it is my understanding that you have found your One in a daughter of Yavanna."

"That is so, my prince," Kurbam agreed with a smile. 

"Do you realize that such a home would not be to her liking? My uncle the king is having to tunnel out of the palace to the surface to create a garden for his consort. Those gardens are one of the most important parts of Hobbit courting. I would not have you faced with such a burden as not having a garden space for her," Fili warned. 

From the blanched look on the dwarf's face, no he had not realized this. However, even Fili could hear murmurs of approval from those Hobbits watching. "I had not realized this, your Highness. Do you have any suggestions on where I might begin to find a home for my One? I know nothing of gardens," Kurbam said helplessly.

"Consort Bilbo Baggins and Thain Took are allotting spaces for homes and farms," Sigrid spoke. "Ask which your One prefers and then get on the list as soon as possible. It takes time to prepare a Hobbit Smial and there is much for you to learn about how they are constructed. If you begin now, you and the rest of your family should be able to begin building when Spring comes," she advised.

The five Dwarrow huddled together and spoke quietly before they all turned back to Fili. "I also relinquish my claim to the apartment, your Highnesses, and thank you for the advice," Kurbam said. He then joined his cousin Frabam in standing apart from his brother and their cousins.

Fili nodded and turned to the next dwarf on his list. "Molvbam, son of Frilbam, it is my understanding that your One and spouse is a dwarrow, so there will be no children of your pairing. As this apartment is a family home, built with children in mind, I will ask you to lay aside your claim as well." 

Molvbam began to puff up, but his brother bumped his shoulder. The dwarf looked at his brother and his cousin and immediately deflated. It was obvious to all that no matter how much he wanted that apartment, he could not put himself forward when his kin pleaded with their eyes. "Aye, your Highness. I will stand aside for my kin, but I have no wish to return to the Iron Hills! Erebor is ours once more, and I mean to live in the stone I should have been born in!"

Fili nodded. "There are apartments in that area with no one to claim them. They will be given to those on Balin Trollslayer's list." He nodded to Balin, who bowed with a slight smile. "You and your spouse would be the first." He didn't say what would put someone on that list - that was for his uncles to fight out. He wasn't going to make that sort of immigration policy for them!

Molvbam bowed and walked over to his brother and cousin, joining them in waiting for Fili's decision to fall between the last two cousins. Fili sighed and got straight to the point. "Mhobam, son of Frilbam and Krulbam, son of Thrumbam, both of you have equal claim to this apartment. You are both grandchildren of those who last claimed it. You both are married to your Ones, who are both Dwarrowdams. Both of those 'dams have declared that they wish a child. The apartment's placement in Erebor would not do either of you hardship in the matter of employment. 

"As neither of you have a better claim than the other, it is my ruling that claim to the apartment will go to the winner of a duel between you. This duel is to be to the first blood. Either of you may yield at any time, even before the match begins. The one who loses the match will go on Balin Trollslayer's list as well, so that your family may stay together as much as possible. Do the two of you agree with this ruling?" Fili asked.

"AYE!" they both growled with a grin. 

Fili sensed some bit of family rivalry between them - nothing too terrible, but perhaps something along the lines of Kili and Gimli's long standing tiny feud over which weapon was better - the axe or the bow. He nodded. "Begin!"

Dwalin went down to supervise as Mhobam pulled out a sword and Khrulbam pulled out an axe. Every soldier in the mountain, dwarrow, 'dam, Man, Hobbit or Elf knew Dwalin and that he was the Weaponsmaster in charge of all training as well as Captain of the Guard. No one would dispute his ruling on who drew first blood. 

Fili watched as both Dwarrow swung and dodged, twirled and struck. They were both fairly evenly matched as far as he could see. That was a good thing to his mind. If one had been far better than the other, this would not have worked - not unless they had come to an agreement with each other, and they would not be here if they had.

"FIRST BLOOD TO KHRULBAM!" Dwalin yelled, getting between the duelists. 

Mhobam was cheerfully muttering about letting his cousin win as Fili straightened up. "Khrulbam, congratulations on your winning the duel. The apartment is yours and your One's. May you and your family have a peaceful and happy home all your days. Mhobam, your name is now added to the list. I hope that the home you find will bring you and your One happiness as well. This court is dismissed!" Fili said.


End file.
